The prior art has disclosed a variety of different shapes and designs to replace factory grilles, however few, if any, have developed overlay grilles that change the finished appearance by adding chrome plating and providing the ability to snap the overlay in place.
The prior art listed below did not disclose any patents that possess the novelty of the instant invention, however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
U.S. Pat. No.InventorIssue Date5,487,575ChaseJan. 30, 19966,027,150Flewitt et al.Feb. 22, 20006,702,343StullMar. 9, 2004
Chase in U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,575 teaches an automobile grille which is chromium plated so as to promote the flexural properties of the grille, which allow the grille to be more readily capable of withstanding a frontal impact.
Flewitt et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,027,150 discloses a radiator grille assembly for an automotive vehicle which includes an upper edge that engages the vehicle's hood and a lower edge that engages the vehicle's bumper. Resilient arms secure the upper portion to the vehicle and resilient means biases the upper edge of the grill to the hood when the hood is in a latched position.
Stull in U.S. Pat. No. 6,702,343 teaches an improved automotive grille and method of construction. The grille is built of aluminum and subsequently powder coated. Multiple stainless steel strips are attached to the leading edge of the grille, thereby reducing moisture within the coating and improving the decorative appearance of the grille.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention is related reference may be made to the remaining cited patents issued to Oyama in U.S. design Pat. No. D361,968 and Marchese et al. in U.S. design Pat. Nos. D491,116, D494,112 and D494,895.